smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska's Christmas Party (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"What's going on?" Johan asked the others when they noticed Dark Eska, who was bigger than the Smurfs. "Eska! Where have you been?!" Julia asked sharply, "You were supposed to help us, y'know. And we find you, goofing off?!" "I'm not goofing OFF!" Dark Eska growled as she grew a bit more. "That's not the real Eska!" Spiro explained. "It seems to feed off of her negative emotions," Bash noted, "Like abandonment." "So no one provoke her!" Spiro commanded them, but Jackie wasn't about to hear that part. "Yo, Eska, I thought you were supposed to help people," Jackie said, which made Dark Eska so mad that she grew ten times his size." "Oh brother," Jackie muttered. "Way to go," Johan sarcastically told him. "Quick! We have to get Cerise away from this dark representation of Eska!" Julia grabbed Cerise and ran away from a giant Dark Eska. Meanwhile, Eska, who was just on the verge of giving up, received a call that was accidentally butt-dialed by Spiro. When she picked up, she could hear the voices of the others, running from a being. Spiro noticed that he called Eska and almost hung up until he realized she could've picked up. "Eska, if you can hear me, we need your help!" Spiro exclaimed before hanging up. Eska's determination restored and she immediately made her way towards the others. Meanwhile, they were all cornered by Dark Eska, while the latter slowly crept up on them. They were all terrified. "Hey, I just want to let you know that I've always liked you Scouts," Jackie told them. "Yea...you're a good guy, Jackie," Johan agreed. "I just wish Eska was here!" Britze added. "Yea," Benny agreed, "But for the time she's not, I just wanna say that I always thought Eska was cute!" "Oh, look, here she comes!" Peewit pointed to a regular-looking Eska in the distance. Benny realized what he said and blushed. "Guys! I think I know what to do!" Eska exclaimed, then turned to her dark self, "Hey, you big galoot! Why don't you pick on something your own size?!" "Are you calling me FAT?!" Dark Eska roared as she grew bigger. "Oh...boy," Eska shrunk, then joined the rest, "Guys, if this is our last moments together, I just wanna say I'm sorry for being so selfish! Especially to you, Cerise. I should've looked out for you! I've been such a bad protector!" Suddenly, Cerise realized what she should do, "It's okay, Eska." Just then she walked up to the Dark Eska, "I forgive you. You're not selfish at all. I understand your pain! You miss your parents just like I miss mine. And for that, I offer my greatest sympathy." Cerise gave the Dark Eska a big hug, which caused Dark Eska to shrink out of existence. The rest celebrated their victory for Cerise as they lifted her up on Johan's shoulders. "Wow, Cerise, I'm impressed," Johan smiled, "If you already didn't have a family, you'd qualify to be a Forest Scout member." "Now...let's go find my family tree." Cerise pointed towards the direction. Previous Next Category:Eska's Christmas Party chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story